Velvets
by MobBob
Summary: Johanna mentions how she likes one of Katniss's dresses. Hoping to win her as an ally, Katniss decides to give it to her as a gift. One thing leads to another.


Johanna stood in the middle of Katniss's room, an excited look on her face as Katniss rummaged through her closet. "It should be in here somewhere."

"But you do have it?" said Johanna.

"Of course." They were talking about the velvet strapless dress Katniss had worn during the trip through District 2. The other night, they had been talking and Johanna had mentioned how she was dying to get her hands on that dress. The fact that Johanna was so obsessed with clothes surprised Katniss, but she was going to need allies in the Arena, and so she offered to give Johanna the dress as a gift, asking her for her measurements to give Cinna. She was just going to have to find it first. Katniss's closet was very utilitarian. Only the things she needed were readily available. Everything else was just pushed to the back, lost in a mess of crumpled shirts and worn out pants. After searching through her closet some more, Katniss finally found the dress, carefully preserved in a plastic jacket. "Here it is."

Johanna greedily took the dress as Katniss handed it to her. "It's incredible. Much better to get to touch it than seeing it on TV."

"I had Cinna adjust it to fit you," said Katniss, trying to sound engaged in the conversation.

"He's just a master with velvet." Johanna took a pause from admiring the dress. "Thank you. You don't know how great it is that I don't have to dress up as a tree at the interview."

"No, thank you." Katniss walked over to her bed. "With you wearing it to Caesar's interview tomorrow, everyone in the Capitol will be wanting one. What better advertising could I want for my clothing line?"

"Correction," said Johanna. "Everyone in the nation will be wanting one of these."

"True," said Katniss. "But who'll be able to afford it?"

Johanna nodded. "So if Caesar asks, I'll just tell him I got it from my good friend Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss tried to put on a smile. While she was trying to get Johanna on her side, by no means would Katniss describe Johanna as her friend. "Yeah, you can say that."

Johanna went back to inspecting the dress. She look satisfied. Katniss smiled to herself. While this wasn't really her area of expertise, she felt like she was handling herself well. She didn't know how much longer she could kept this up, but it seemed like she could withstand a few more minutes of talking about clothes. Then Johanna looked up. "You know, this is going to be a little awkward once we get in the arena."

"What do you mean?" said Katniss, trying not to sound like she was disturbed by the question.

"You know," said Johanna. "Once we get in the arena they're going to expect us to start killing each other. Can you imagine someone wanting to buy this dress after they watch you put an arrow in the back of my head? Kind of ruins the whole friendship act we're putting on."

"What are you talking about? I'd never put an arrow in the back of your head. I'd at least have the guts to try to shoot you from the front." Katniss laughed like she'd told a joke.

Johanna smiled, apparently finding, or pretending to find, the joke funny. "You know, if you have to kill me, I won't hold it against you."

"Well uh...if you have to kill me, I won't hold it against you either." Katniss didn't know how to say that and make it not sound morbid.

"No, you're not the one who put me here," said Johanna.

The two stood there in silence for awhile. Johanna went to leave. Katniss, not wanting their meeting to end on such a depressing note, stopped her. "Hey uh...do you want to try it on? Like, right now."

"Okay." Before Katniss could show Johanna to her bathroom so she could change, Johanna had stripped down naked in the middle of her apartment and was now changing into the dress. Sure, Katniss didn't like the idea of Johanna poking around in her private things, but she didn't even have a warning. Of course this was Johanna. Katniss wanted to turn around and give her privacy, but before she could, Johanna had her new dress on. She was impressed at Johanna's efficiency. "So, how do I look?"

"Great." Katniss wasn't lying. Even though the dress had been made for her, Cinna had adjusted it so it fit Johanna perfectly. This was impressive considering that he hadn't even met her in person. All he had to work on was the measurements Katniss had given him. She looked up and down Johanna's body. She noticed how the dress looked much better on Johanna than it had looked on her. Katniss thought she looked, for lack of a better word, sexy. Well she guessed she looked sexy. Katniss wasn't a guy, but she figured a guy would probably find Johanna sexy. Given the way the dress hugged her body, accentuating her breasts, and how much skin, it was a safe bet that most men who saw Johanna would find her appealing. Most men would, and maybe some women. Katniss had heard about that. Women thinking about other women the same way they think about men. Katniss had wondered about this. She was somewhat of a newcomer when it came to matters of sexuality. She was a virgin, but she had done stuff to herself using her fingers. Mostly she had thought about men when doing this, but occasionally she had thought about women. Like the other night, when she had thought about the time she had first met Johanna in the elevator and she had-

"Katniss? Katniss? Are you listening?" Johanna brought Katniss back to reality.

"Sorry," said Katniss sheepishly. "I was just thinking of something else. What were you saying?"

"Oh nothing," said Johanna. "Just thanks for the dress. It's incredible."

"Yeah, Cinna is a genius," said Katniss. "The Capitol is just going to love it."

"Most definitely," said Johanna. "They'll be tripping over themselves to buy your clothes, but they also have no problem trying to kill you a second time."

Katniss bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't disagree with Johanna's sentiment, but she also knew that the Capitol was likely watching. She wouldn't put it past them. She eventually though of something that wouldn't offend anyone listening in. "I guess it's nice that they're buying my clothes."

Johanna raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with that money if someone kills you in the arena."

Katniss shifted from side to side a bit, her cheeks turning red. "Well...well the money's not really for me. It's more for my family. If I die, I doubt the Capitol would let them stay in the Victor's Village."

"They might," said Johanna. "I mean if they threw your little sister on the streets, they'll practically have a rebellion on their hands."

"I guess that's some comfort," said Katniss. "I don't know. What about you? Did you bring your family to live with you in the Victor's Village?"

"No," said Johanna.

"You didn't?" said Katniss.

"No," said Johanna. "I don't have anyone to bring with me."

"I...I didn't know," said Katniss. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Before Katniss knew what was happening, Johanna had locked lips with her. Katniss didn't fight her. Instead, she eagerly joined in. She tried to slip her tongue in Johanna's mouth. That's how this was done, right? Johanna realized what Katniss was trying to do, and opened her mouth wider to make room for Katniss's tongue. Katniss wasn't sure what happened next. She knew that Johanna had taken off her dress. Katniss stared at Johanna. Sure, it was nothing she hadn't seen before, but something was different. Seeing Johanna breasts now eliciting a funny feeling in the pit of Katniss's stomach. Johanna forced Katniss to the bed, and Katniss started taking off her clothes. She had taken off her pants and underwear, when Johanna put her head between Katniss's legs. Katniss gasped as she felt Johanna sucking on her clit. Soon she felt Johanna's tongue come out, doing figure eights on her slit. One of Johanna's hands travelled upward, pinching Katniss's nipple.

This was driving Katniss wild. Too wild. Katniss was a virgin and Johanna's onslaught was just too much for her. She came all too quickly. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," said Johanna. "You'd be surprised how often it happens with guys."

Johanna got up and started to put her clothes back on. Katniss just laid on the bed, still feeling a bit funny from her orgasm. "So uh...I didn't know that about you."

"It's not something I go around announcing," said Johanna as she put her shirt over her head.

"So...uh I guess you don't want me to tell anyone about this, right?" said Katniss.

"I've always been of the opinion that it's best not to kiss and tell." Johanna picked up the dress and felt it in her fingers. "I almost feel sorry for taking this from you."

"Don't," said Katniss. "You've given me more than enough to make up for it."


End file.
